


Prisoner of Conscience (Free to ... Choose)

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [34]
Category: Finders Keepers - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: Community: 31_days, Everything has a Price, F/M, Hero Complex, On Duty 24/7, Protective Coloration, Zafharish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-canon slice of life snippet on the Razalka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of Conscience (Free to ... Choose)

The comm chime wakes him, and Trilby stirs beside him, but doesn't quite rouse herself. "Shhh," He brushes her thumb gently along her cheekbone "go back to sleep, _dansjankira_. I'll be back as soon as I can." Khyrhis steps away from the bed ruefully and into the main cabin.

There is a part of him that misses the freedom of Rhis Vanur; no one expected Rhis to lead the war against the 'Sko; no one expected him to save them or die trying. Rhis could be someone other than an arrogant, manipulative loathsome Bastard. But, he reminds himself, Rhis wouldn't have been able to keep Trilby alive on his own.

He strides across the main cabin, pulling on a light jacket over bare skin. He takes his seat at the work desk before activating the comm.

"Talk to me, Hana. And -" he raises an eyebrow when Zak appeared in the camera view, "- make it quick, -" he paused, and added the last word, with a mischievousness worth of his air sprite, anticipating his officers' probable reaction " _\- please._ "


End file.
